El Amor Es un Inflintrado
by Agu-Chan0102
Summary: Por que a veces el que te quiere no es lo que aparenta,pero aún así sus sentimientos son verdaderos,eso lo sabe perfectamente Len Kagamine LenxMiku MikuxLen
1. Una academia

_**No tengo que decir nada asi que nos leemos!**_

_**Pov Len**_

Hola me llamo Len Kagamine y asisto a La academia Hion Ling Donde "algunos niños entran y salen hombres".entramos a la academia teniendo 5 años esta academia es solo para hombres ya que es para el ejercito por lo cual las mujeres nunca entran. Su deber es estar en casa y cuidar a sus hijos la verdad ese pensamiento no me gusta pero desde pequeño me lo vienen diciendo. Tengo 15 y si he estado aquí por 10 añ nos dejan salir de la academia por lo cual dormimos allí. ya quiero que pasen los últimos 3 años para que me pueda largar de aquí,salimos de aquí a los 18. Yo soy muy dedicado y no todos entran al ejercito por eso he resaltado en la toda la Academia. hay solo 1 Mujer TODOS tratan de coquetearle,es una mujer entre tantos hombres y por 10 años sin contacto con una mujer Que esperabas?. yo no estoy interesado en esa chica llamada Neru. Pero Para la suerte que tengo ella gusta de mi. y soy la envidia de los demás chicos,Eso me gusta que tengan envidia mí.Neru es rubia de ojos miel y siempre lleva una coleta al lado ella es Linda y simpá dejaron entrar ya que su padre es el dueño de la academia y ella quería entrar así que pues ahí esta. Tengo 5 amigos y solo 2 son mejores primero se llama Gumiya tiene el pelo Verde le encantan las zanahorias y muchas cosas mas, El Segundo se llama Kaito le encanta el helado... y las mujeres siempre anda detrás de Neru,El tercero Se llama Ted tiene el pelo Rojo oscuro.

El cuarto es Mi segundo mejor amigo se llama Rei es casi igual a mi solo que tiene el pelo negro con los ojos amarillos

El quinto Mi mejor amigo del Alma se llama Mikuo tiene el pelo turquesa SIEMPRE OCUPA UNA GORRA es decir nunca se la quita hasta duerme con ella. Nunca se ha bañado con los demás hombres, siempre espera a que todos salgan, tampoco nunca se quita la camisa, es algo muy extraño pero bueno cada quien con sus cosas. Un día estábamos en las habitaciones Pensando en los 3 años que nos quedaban a casi todos a Mikuo le quedaban 2 ya que era un año mayor que todos También es Muy apartado nunca habla de algo muy serio con alguien y ademas siempre carraspea la garganta cuando habla

-Y... Que han pensado hacer Cuando salgan-Pregunto El peli-verde

-Yo quiero entrar al ejercito igual que Len No?-Dijo El turquesa despues de carraspear,Yo solo acenti

-Yo quiero Formar una familia!-Dijo Kaito quien no le interesaba para nada el Ejercito en verdad algunos no quieren entrar ahí pero nos obligaban por que era Ley nos reímos y seguimos hablando

-Yo quiero encontrar a Teto-Respondió Ted, Teto era una Amiga suya de cuando tenia 4

-Awww el enamorado-Dijo el turquesa

-Jaja,Yo también quiero entrar al ejercito-dijo el pelinegro haciéndole cerillito al Pelirojo

-y tu gumiya?-Pregunte con curiosidad

-Em... Pues la verdad no lose-Respondió Mirando el techo el Peli-verde

-Pues nada creo que el general nos esta llamando-Dijo el turquesa tomándome de la mano a mi y a Rei a ambos nos agradaba eso Nos sentiamos exteraños yo siempre me sonrojaba un poco ¿EH? POR QUE DIGO ESO? pero si es un hombre!. bueno ya olvidemoslo. Hablando de Mikuo Es bastante delgado no tiene mucha musculatura pero aun así es muy fuerte incluso mas que el propio General en cuanto Llegamos paso esto

_**Pov Miku**_ **(N/a Ya lo sospechaban No xD?)** Hola soy Miku Hatsune y Tengo 16 años entre como infiltrada a la academia me hice pasar por un hombre de nombre Mikuo Durante estos años nadie a sospechado Neru tiene una sospecha Pero bueno No me descubren por bueno mis...Pechos YA LO DIJE TENGO PECHOS PLANOS Y QUE?

Siempre he evitado lo que serian temas de Amor etc.. Pero La verdad estoy enamorada De Kagamine. Desde que entre me quede paralizada por un momento. soy la segunda mas destacada de la da envidia Len, pero el es hombre, claramente no puedo rebasarlo pero lo intento cada Dia. Quiero entrar al Imperio Hio Ling o mejor dicho el ejercito Para demostrar Que las mujeres también podemos yo y Neru somos el claro ejemplo de eso Pero como somos 2 No es Mucha la diferencia ademas yo estoy como hombre Así que no es mucho .Cuando Llegue donde el General con Rei y Len Nos hizo hacer 150 flexiones y 250 dorsales. Yo los hice en 11 Minutos y Len en 10 con 58 segundos de verdad hay mucha rivalidad entre nosotros. Solo nos reímos viendo a los demás hacerlo,neru los iso en 11 con 57 segundos y se sentó con nosotros Cuando todos terminaron nos dirigimos a el comedor sirven una comida horrible ahí Pero es lo que hay De repente escuche una Pelea era de Un chico Llamado Nero que estaba Peleando Con Neru entonces empece a escuchar** (N/a: Aquí Nero y Neru no son hermanos)**

-CÁLLATE NERO ESTAS TOTALMENTE EQUIVOCADO-Gritaba La rubia dándole un puñetazo a Nero

-Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ MUJER!-Le devolvió el puñetazo

-CUMPLIENDO MI SUEÑO DE QUE LA MUJER PUEDA ESTAR EN EL IMPERIO-Esto me llamo la atención Estaban Peleando por machismo

-YA CÁLLATE Y VE A HACERME DE CENAR MUJER-Dijo Nero Esto Me Enfureció Mucho Por lo que cuando nero le iba a pegar a Neru me puse en medio deteniendo el puñetazo

-TU CÁLLATE LA MUJER CLARAMENTE PUEDE ESTAR EN EL EJERCITO!- Le grite yo Nero se quedo perplejo y yo solo lo empuje haciendo que cayera al piso-Y YA LO SABES IMBÉCIL-Me fui de allí sin decir una que otra Palabra.

_**Len Pov **_Q-que acaso era cierto?Mikuo detuvo un puñetazo de Nero? Eso es imposible! Nero era Muy muy fuerte quisa Mikuo era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba Neru se quedo Mirándolo un largo rato mientras se iba acaso se ¿Enamoro?

-Hey Neru!-Le grite

-Eh? A Hola Len-Me contesto saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Y te enamoraste?-Le sonreí picaramente

-Q-que de que hablas!-Se puso muy nerviosa y toda Roja

-Lo sabia!-Salí corriendo de Ahí a buscar Mikuo Sali Al Patio El cielo estaba muy azul el patio a diferencia de la demás academia Era muy bonito estaba Lleno de Flores de todos los colores Azules Blancas Rojas Negras Amarillas Celestes Verdes Etc arboles y pastos muy verdes incluso si te podías fijar bien había uno que otro conejo. y detrás de un arbol Vi algo turquesa en el suelo Llorando E-era Mikuo? NO CLARO QUE NO LOS HOMBRES NO LLORAN TAN FÁCILMENTE O Si?. Me acerque y me di cuenta que era una Chica que estaba llorando-Hey tu estas Bien?-Le pregunte La verdad era muy muy muy bonita Pero que hacia Aquí?-Kyaaa! Me voy!-Grito y salio corriendo me quede mirándola perplejo tenia dos coletas y tenia el cabello muy muy largo me pareció muy muy bella A quien no? Salí detrás de ella y antes de perderle de Vista Le grite-SOY LEN, LEN KAGAMINE!-Después de eso pero no la volví a ver En eso me encontré Con Mikuo

-Hola Len que pasa te ves muy agitado...-me pregunto el con una mano el la nuca y con su típica Gorra

-N-no viste a una chica Por aquí?-Le pregunte dejando en duda su pregunta

-C-chica? Hablas de Neru?-Me pregunto Nervioso

-No de otra chica era igual a ti-Le dije mientras la buscaba con la mirada

-Jaja Len estas Alucinando! Aquí no puede entrar ninguna chica!-me dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta-No me digas que te enamoraste de una chica imaginaria! Jajajaja-Se seguía Riendo yo me puse rojo -Q-ue claro que no!-JAJA LO SABIA-Lo dijo Mirando a otro lado tratando de ocultar algo en su cara

_**Pov Miku**_ Enserio el se había enamorado de Mi? no lo creo el no tenia tiempo para esas estupideces tampoco yo, Así que los 2 Nos reímos y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor Neru me dijo que quera hablar conmigo después. terminamos de comer y hacer nuestros ejercicios Neru se me acerco En el patio de la academia

-o-ye Mikuo...-me llamo Neru tímidamente

-Si neru?-Le respondí Con una sonrisa ella se sonrojo mucho

-g-gracias por defenderme hoy de Nero..-me dijo abrazándome eso me incomodo JODER ERA UNA TIA ABRAZANDO A OTRA TIA SONROJADA! Pero me lo debía tragar y ser como si fuera un hombre

-De nada-y correspondí el abrazo

-Em.. Mikuo-Me dijo sin soltarme

-Si?-La Aparte de Mi

-Te gustaría que fueramos algo mas que amigos-me dijo con ojos de perrito Yo tenia ganas de gritar QUE SOY CHICA JODER!

-L-lo siento pero yo ya estoy enamorado...-Dije eso pensando en el rubio de Ojos Azules

-y Quien?-Me pregunto ella con algo de furia y decepción en sus ojos

-Len...- Neru puso Una cara de asco Se me habia salido y tenia que solucionarlo!-Lenka!

-Y como es ella?-dijo cambiando su cara repentinamente de asco a curiosidad

-Es rubia de Ojos azules muy atlética saca muy buenas Notas...-Me di cuenta que me estaba refiriendo a Len

-Y como la conociste?-Decía ella con mucha curiosidad Todavia sin el brillo en sus ojos

-P-ues yo... sabes mejor me voy a bañar adiós Neru-Le dije con una sonrisa y me fui de allí Ella me miro extrañada por mi evasividad asi que solamente me largue

**Pov Len **

Ya era hora de irse a los camarines y de repente veo a Una Rubia de ojos Miel Llorando en ese instante pensé (Mikuo!) Kaito fue a consolarla claro era su oportunidad perfecta para atacar. Entre al baño y ahi estaba Mikuo Bañándose Por fin se bañaba con alguien!

-LEN-KUN!-Grito Mikuo cubriéndose completamente con la toalla

-Que pasa Mikuo?-Le dije con una sonrisa en la cara en eso vi un mechón Largo de Mikuo saliendo de la toalla

-Tienes el pelo largo? Jaja Por eso usas Gorra!-Me burle

-Callate Baka!- Me grito cubriendose mas me extrañaba que para un hombre fuera raro que lo vieran si no era una Mujer claro

-Por que te Importa Tanto Que alguien de aqui te vea?-Le pregunte yo mientras me quitaba mi ropa para bañarme

-P-pues yo...-Me di cuenta que se ponia muy rojo cuando quede completamente desnudo se tapo completamente la cara como si fuera raro que un hombre viera a otro hombre desnudo

-Y no me respondes?

-Es que yo...me da mucha Verguenza!

-Por que?

**Pov Miku **

En ese momento se me ocurrió la Mentira que mas vergüenza me daría

-P-por que LA TENGO PEQUEÑA YA!-Me quede Rara por decir eso **(N/A : Soy muy perver asi que no se impresionen si encuentran este tipo de cosas xD)**

-jajajajaja es eso?

-SI Y YA CÁLLATE! BAKA!-sin querer dije eso con mi tono normal el de chica

-Para tener 16 todavía tienes Gallitos Jaja-Eso me dio esperanza de que no se diera cuenta y ahí me di cuenta el estaba desnudo y yo también!

-P-pues Me voy...-Dije agarrando Mi gorra me la coloque y me puse mi ropa sin que el se diera cuenta

Continuara...


	2. Una Chica muy especial

Pov Miku

Esa Mañana Me desperté pensando En aquel Rubio que ayer había visto en el baño de la ía el techo de los camarines mientras los otros dormían En la otra cama que estaba al lado estaba El Aquel Rubio que pues bueno Me cautivo Ayer. Mis mejillas Enrojecían Cada vez que pensaba en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y como había salido Para evitar pensar en lo que había pasado. Me toque Mi cabeza y resulto que Mi gorra se me cayo mientras dormía me desespere y la encontré en debajo de la cama nadie Me había visto... O al menos eso creo Me puse mi gorra lo mas rápido posible Y me dirigí al Baño Para Dame una ducha Helada y Cambiarme. No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí fueron menos de 3 Minutos Salí del Baño y me puse a hacer flexiones al lado de mi cama. Mis ejercicios fueron interrumpidos Por Un Grito de alguien muy enojado y el General que los despertó a todos

-LEVANTENSE! BELLAS DURMIENTES! TIENEN 25 SEGUNDOS PARA CAMBIARSE!-Grito El General Muy Enojado,es decir, como siempre

-Mi General Yo ya estoy listo!-Le Hable del general saludándolo

-Muy bien Hatsune! Así deberían ser todas estas sabandijas!-Me felicito y a los demás los miro muy enojado

-DENSE PRISA INSECTOS! (N/A: Aquí hay un poco de vegeta xD)-Grito Nuevamente el General Mientras Apuntaba a la salida. Yo salí de inmediato no quería escuchar mas gritos de ese hombre,Baje y vi muchas armas de fuego cargadas y listas para disparar -"Parece que hoy Practicaremos Tiro Al blanco"-Pensé en ese instante

-DENME 50 VUELTAS A LA ACADEMIA!-Era nuevamente el general que Nos mandaba a todos a Calentar-"Al parecer se levanto de Buen Humor el General"-Ese pensamiento era verdadero ya que casi siempre nos hacia hacer 150 o 200 Vueltas. La verdad si no estas acostumbrado seguramente aquí estarías mas que muerto. Empece a dar las vueltas y me encontraba a la cabeza junto Con Kagamine

-Hola Hatsune!-Me dijo aquel rubio sin parar de correr

-Hola Kagamine!-Le salude yo con una sonrisa,también,sin parar de correr

-Hoy el general Amaneció de buen humor no crees?-Me Pregunto Con una Sonrisa

-Aja Así lo creo..-Acenti yo

Estuvimos corriendo un rato ya íbamos por la vuelta 37

-En que vuelta Vamos?-Me pregunto el rubio

-Vamos por la 37-Le respondí ninguno de los 2 parecía tener el menor cansancio Cuando Le iba a preguntar Algo y al parecer el también a mi Nos miramos mutuamente, ambos nos perdimos en nuestra Mirada, y aun no parábamos de correr Hubiera Preferido Estar así tooodo el día de no ser por el grito de un Molesto Hombre

-TODOS DEBERÍAN SER COMO HATSUNE Y KAGAMINE ELLOS SI QUE ESTÁN LISTOS PARA EL EJERCITO!-Grito el General A los demás Estudiantes.

Yo y Len nos sonrojamos un Poco... De verdad que estoy enamorada de este rubio

Pov Len

Por que me siento así cuando estoy con Mikuo? El es Un hombre!Aun que hay algo en mi que me dice lo contrario si fuera una Mujer sus atributos serian mas grandes ¿no? Por lo que ignoro este pensamiento d-de verdad me había enamorado de Un hombre? (N/A: En esa época era mal visto no quiero insultar ni mucho menos ofender a alguien si?) No podía ser! Pero creo que no estoy enamorado de el si no de aquella chica que era tan hermosa ojos Verdes y su pelo turquesa olía muy bien y traía ropa de Militar Eso todavía me deja una duda ¿hay otra chica en la academia? Así que le iría A Preguntar al General Después

Cuando terminamos las 50 vueltas yo y Mikuo seguíamos Corriendo Estábamos tan sumisos en nuestros pensamientos que no nos dimos cuenta que ya llevábamos mas de 60 vueltas

-VEN BUENOS PARA NADA ESE ES EL EJEMPLO!-Grito el general a los demás Cadetes sacándonos de nuestros Pensamientos Ambos nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba el,Mikuo charlo con el un rato y se preguntaría lo de la chica

-General Señor!-le salude yo

-Si Kagamine que pasa?-Me respondió en tono amable raro en el

-Pues Me Preguntaba si Hay otra Chica en la academia? de casualidad de Pelo turquesa y ojos verdes-Le Pregunte yo refiriéndome a la Chica que vi ayer

-De que hablas Kagamine No hay otra chica aparte de Neru-Me respondio algo extrañado por mi pregunta a lo que yo le explique lo que había pasado ayer

-Esto es algo muy malo Kagamine si hay otra chica aquí sin autoridad sera ejecutada Estas seguro de lo que viste?-Me pregunto el mirándome directamente a los ojos

-Si General Señor!-Le dije yo de nuevo en forma de saludo

-Entonces Búscala y dile que se Largue de aquí si de verdad la quieres-Me dejaron Perplejo esas palabras Pero el como sabia eso?

-Si General Señor-Dicho esto me retire Busque a Mikuo Que como siempre a esa Hora el estaba en el baño cambiándose de verdad ese chico cuida mucho demasiado su aseo Entre al baño sigilosamente para que no me escuchara

-ya te oi Kagamine!-Me adviritio el turquesa Que ya estaba vestido y con su gorra

-Te puedo Preguntar algo...-Le dije yo

-Claro Lo que sea Amigo-Me Acintio el Con una sonrisa

-Por que usas siempre esa Gorra?-Le pregunte ya que la curiosidad Me mataba

-Nunca escuchaste Que la curiosidad mato al Gato?-Me dijo el en tono de burla

-Claro Pero tu eres Mi Amigo y se que no matarías-Ambos nos reímos y salimos del Baño

-Len-Kun Te lo diría pero se que me odiarías...-Me dijo el en un tono triste

-No claro que No! Por saber lo que hay debajo de tu gorra te odiaría Enserio?-Le dije yo animándolo No creía que Por tener el cabello Largo lo odiaría parecía algo sin sentido

-No me refiero a eso... Es otra cosa que no le puedo decir a nadie y lo siento mucho pero tampoco a ti...-Me miro nuevamente a Los Ojos Joder este chico si que era Extraño

-Es tan importante que ni siquiera a tu hermano de otra madre le puedes decir?-Le pregunte yo incrédulo El acintio y se fue, eso me dolió No se por que pero me dolió Mucho

Pov Miku

Salí corriendo de allí y llegando al Patio me senté detrás de aquel árbol me quite esa gorra que me traía tantos problemas y comencé a llorar Me gustaba ir ahí y reflexionar lo que me pasa,ademas de Desahogarme

-P-por mis sentimientos egoístas el me odia!-Lloraba Mientras me acurrucaba en mis piernas-Por que me echo la culpa a Mi? Si la culpa es de Los demás por despreciar a la mujer! Aun asi es Mi Culpa por ocultárselo!-Decía Sin parar de Llorar Mientras Alguien me abrazo por la espalda...

-L-len-Kun?-Pregunte Yo viendo esa cabellera Rubia

-Eh? Por que Len-Kun? El único que me dice así es... Mikuo?-Pregunto el un tanto extrañado

-Q-que Nooo! Quien es ese Mikuo? T-te dije asi por que... Bueno... Se me ocurrió... Si eso! se me ocurrió!-Dije inventando otra Mentira

-Ah... Esta bien... Tu como te llamas?-Pregunto el sin sospechar nada

-Miku... Me puedes decir Miku-chan...-Dije un tanto sonrojada

-Bueno Miku-Chan Si sigues aquí te decapitaran!-Menciono el un tanto ¿Preocupado?

-C-claro que lo se! Pero soy muy fuerte ni si quiera tu me ganarías!-Dije yo recordando aquella pelea que tuve con el siendo Mikuo

-A que no! Eres una mujer ¿Vencerme a mi? ¡Ja!-Eso me enfureció y se lo iba a demostrar

-Entonces intenta derribarme "Kagamine"...-Dije en un tono desafiante

-Entonces que asi sea...-En eso se me lanzo encima yo ni me inmute Puse un poco de fuerza y lo derribe quedando Yo encima de el

-Ja Te lo dije!-Me burle yo

-Oye Como puedes ser Mas fuerte que yo...?-Pregunto el perplejo de Mi fuerza

-Aprendí en la academia-Por que dije eso!

-Enserio? Nunca te había visto

-Es por que... O no se me hace tarde me tengo que ir!-Se me ocurrió decir eso para salir corriendo así que me levante de encima de el y salí corriendo

Cuando ya estaba Lejos Me di cuenta de algo... PERDÍ MI GORRA!

**Pov Len**

Esa chica me sorprendió Mucho, era muy fuerte y la vez muy delicada y por su forma de ser seguro es muy sensible y femenina (**N/a:Ja! si supieras Len xD)**

Cuando Me di cuenta Encontré la Gorra de Mikuo? N-no podía ser posible! Quizá el la Aya saludado y después se le olvido su gorra... Así que se la devolveré. Me marche a los camerinos

-Em Gumiya has visto a Mikuo?-Le pregunte puesto que no lo encontraba por ninguna parte

-No Yo también lo ando buscando-Me dijo el un tanto confuso-Te iba a preguntar a ti Len... Mejor preguntemos a Rei-Yo solo acenti y partimos a buscar a Rei Lo encontramos en un Balcón Mirando el patio Con Kaito

-Reí Has visto a Mikuo?-Pregunte

-Oye es muy Guapa Rei-Le dijo Kaito a Rei Mirando Por la ventana que coño estaban viendo?

-Que ven que es tan "Guapa"-Pregunte yo

-Ah? Es una chica!-Dijo Rei,Empuje a Kaito y a Rei y vi a Miku estaba Perdida Buscando Algo

-NO LA VEAN ELLA ES MIA!-Grite de la nada Pero que vieran a Miku me daba furia

-Eh? Acaso la Conoces?-Pregunto Kaito Algo extrañado

-SI SE LLAMA MIKU Y SI ALGUNO SE LE ACERCA YA VERÁN COMO LES VA!-Grite a Mas no poder No sabia lo que me estaba pasando Me daría Rabia si otro chico estuviese coqueteandole Que No fuera yo!

-Pues No sera de Nadie si ella sigue aquí-Dijo Gumiya el tenia razón si el general la veía La decapitarían

-Claro le diré que se vaya-Dicho esto baje al patio y vi a Miku Todavía buscando Algo

-Que buscas Miku-Ne..?-Pregunte yo Como si fuera un niño Pequeño Por dios! Esta chica me hace cambiar!

-Eh? Hola Len-Kun!-Se me tiro encima y me beso en la mejilla Me sonroje mucho sentía como si mis mejillas ardieran

-Busco Una Gorra que deje aquí-Me dijo ella Levantándose y volviendo A buscar

-E-es esta?-Le mostre la gorra de MIKUO!

**Pov Miku**

Len me mostro mi gorra y la tome

-Gracias Len-Kun!-Me volvi a tirarme encima Al fin podia hacer Lo que Siempre quise hacer siendo Mikuo

-De nada Miku-Nee... Pero esa Gorra es de mi amigo Mikuo...-Dijo el un tanto extrañado

-Es que Mikuo Me pidió Que la buscara y se la entregase Lo conocí recién-Dije mintiendo una vez Mas

-Sabes donde esta?-Me pregunto el Buscándolo Con la Mirada

-Si pero me dijo que No te diga esta en su escondite secreto De seguro aparecerá mas tarde-Dije Mintiendo Otra vez mas-Como te puedo Dar Las Gracias?-Pregunte yo como si fuera una niña pequeña

-C-con Un... B-eso...-Tartamudeo El

-Eh? Bueno Len..-Me acerque a el y le di un beso en la Mejilla Sentí Como las Mías ardían

-Eh? Yo quería Uno... Tu sabes-Me dijo el un tono ¿Picaron?

-Etto... Me tengo que ir-Me sonroje Mas y eche a correr Cuando me aleje lo suficiente Me puse Mi gorra y Partí al Baño me moje el cabello y diría que me estaba echando una ducha Cuando sali via Len buscando Algo y Gritan "Mikuo Mikuo!"

-Que pasa Kagamine?-Pregunte Yo riendome

-Donde Estabas?-Pregunto el aun sonrojado

-Yo? Estaba en Mi escondite Por que?-Le pregunte en tono Picaron Pues sabia que quería hablar de mi Osea De Miku

-Es que conocí una chica fantástica pero su vida Peligra-Dijo el Preocupado

-Hablas de Miku? Eh Enamorado? Jaja Bueno si le dije que se marchase Te envió saludos y dijo que ya no volvería Nunca Mas..-Le dije En un tono triste

-N-no dijo anda mas?-Pregunto el queriendo saber si había dicho algo mas de el

-Eh? Si.. Dijo que Eras Un chico Muy Guapo y si se da la oportunidad quiere volver a verte-Dije Yo un tanto Sonrojada-Pero no se que te ve esa chica de segura ella debe estar caída a mis pies y siente pena por ti Jaja-Dije Burlandome

-Callate! Ella es Mia!-Dijo el enojado

-No creo Ella hoy me dio un beso en los labios-Queria saber la reacción de Len

-¿¡Que hizo que?!-Dijo ahora Len Ahora Mucho Mas Enojado

-Jaja Era Broma Enamorado! Solo me devolvió la Gorra y Hicimos el Amor-Jaja Quiero ver como se pone Len

-Primero : NO ESTOY ENAMORADO y segundo ¿Que?

-Esta mas claro que estas Enamorado Len-Kun!-Me encantaba Verlo hacia se ve tan sexy enojado Es como un niño Pequeño

-Callate! y es verdad eso?-Dijo el Enojado y Preocupado

-Crees que haría el Amor con una Chica que esta enamorada de ti?-Pues si estaba enamorada de Len Quiero que Se ponga Feliz

-Enserio Ella dijo eso? Que feliz soy!-El también esta enamorado de Mi!

-Pero creo que eso no funcionara Lo tuyo con ella...-Dije La verdad Miku es Mikuo!

-Por que dices eso Baka!?

-Por que ella Me dijo que tenia un secreto muy grande y que Jamas Se lo iba a confesar a Alguien... Solo yo lo se..

-Cual es!

-NO TE LO VOY A DECIR Y PUNTO!-Me fui de allí a hablar con los demás

Continuara

**GOMEN SI FUE MUY CORTO! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN NO TENGO TIEMPO T.T**


	3. Un buen dia?

_Hola Minna! Aqui con un nuevo Capitulo *0* perdón si no he podido actualizar bueno eso ya da igual xd escuchen Porfavor Paraselene Ring mientras leen la historia si quieren que de verdad les llegue al corazón _

_Para Nosoyunanekito: Que pasa con tu cuenta? o ya lo arreglaste? Respondeme en los reviews!_

_Ahora si que si empezamos _

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen de ser asi,el Linu seria oficial y Mikuo y Lenka estarían en el project diva xD_

* * *

><p>Pov Len<p>

Cual sera el secreto de esa chica?... Por que Mikuo esta tan sensible?(N/a:es andres visito a Miku xD ((solo mujeres entenderán)) okno) Por que Mierda pienso tanto en Mikuo!

Estas eran las preguntas que me hacia mientra me revolcaba en las sabanas Blancas de mi Cama mientras Veía todo el me dijo que había visto unas armas en el Campo cargadas y Listas, Lo raro es que ayer no practicamos tiro al me resulto muy muy se quizá era para otra mente esta muy confusa por lo de ayer, lo bueno es que hoy no tenemos nada que hacer Los Domingos Para nosotros es quedarnos todo el día en cama y reponer fuerzas para el otro día ,de no ser por NUESTRO domingo estaríamos todos muertos,Supongo que es como las mini vacaciones que tenemos,tenemos el día para nosotros,Muchos hacen juegos o también hablan,tenia planeado estar con Mikuo y Rei para hoy,pero supongo que los planes tendrían que ser cancelados

un fuerte ruido,al parecer de bombas hizo que todos despertáramos

-Que Mierda fue eso?-Grito muy asustado el turquesa mientras me abrazaba

-No lo se!-Grite mientras el ruido de bombas aumentaba y el edificio se movía

-Todos vamos a morir!-Grito histérico el peli-azul mientras corría de un lado a otro

-Callate o te dejo sin herencia!-Grito ted mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza al peli-azul

-No mis Kaito Juniors!-Grito muy histérico el peli-azul mientra se cubría sus partes nobles

-Gumiya de Mierda despierta!-Gritaba el peli-negro mientras sacudía de un lado a otro al peli-verde que seguía dormido

-Dame otro besito...-Murmuraba entre sueños mientras ponía sus labios para besar a Rei

-Ted!-Grito muy nervioso y molesto Rei

-Despierta!-Grito el pelirrojo para darle una patada en la cabeza al peli-verde haciendo que despertara en seguida

-Que rayos esta pasando!-Grito mientras se incorporaba

-Nada quizás solo están atacando la academia! y nuestras vidas corren peligro!-Grite

-Len-Kun tengo miedo!-Grito Mikuo mientras se aferraba a mi

-los demás despertaron?!-Pregunte mientras abrazaba a Mikuo

-Si estamos todos despiertos!-Grito un castaño a lo lejos

Sentimos muchos pasos provenientes de las escaleras,dirigí mi mirada a esta y vi muchos hombres armados hasta los dientes

-Corre...Corre!-Grite preocupándome de Mikuo,el se notaba muy asustado,Claro que yo tambien lo estaba solo que no lo demostraba.

comenzamos a correr,los hombres comenzaron a disparar,mi grupo de amigos corrimos juntos,es decir,escapamos Ted,Gumiya,Rei,Kaito yo y Mikuo

Sentimos muchos disparos detrás nuestro también sentíamos llorar a hombres y también que gritaban en un intento de vengar a su amigo,lo malo,Mikuo estaba mirando atrás y veía cada momento de dolor pena y furia,bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar a la cancha,nos escondimos entre unos matorrales y nos dispusimos a ver entre ellos,todo estaba lleno de esos hombres armados que caminaban y disparaban a lo que fuera,vi que dos hombres llevaban de los hombros al general que sangraba por todos lados,estaba muerto,en todos se dibujo una cara de tristeza,Mikuo estaba que vomitaba,ya que nunca en su vida había visto algo así,no es que yo hubiera visto una antes,pero mikuo para estas cosas era muy sensible,desventajas de ser su mejor amigo es saber que esto le hace mal y quizá esto le afecte

-Esta bien Mikuo... no te preocupes... esta en un lugar mejor...-Di una de mis mejores sonrisas para ese momento mientras abrazaba a Mikuo,el sonrió forzadamente mientras comenzaba a llorar en mi pecho

-Chicos... sera mejor irnos... es muy peligroso quedarnos aqui...-Dijo Ted también algo triste

-Hay un refugio en el lado norte del campo 7B... quizá podamos ir alli...-Dijo muy serio el peli-azul

-Hay armas allí?-Pregunto Rei

-Creo que si... ese lugar nunca lo ocupamos... Hay que hacer que el imperio siga en pie...-Dijo muy serio el peli-azul

-Quizá ya todos nuestros compañeros están muertos... Pero hay que lograrlo o morir en el intento...-Suspiro muy serio el peli-verde

-Hay que esperar que los hombres se vayan...O si no acabaran con nosotros...-Suspire un poco alterado por todo,pero yo siempre era el que mantenía la calma ante todo,si yo parecía Nervioso o con Miedo significaba que algo realmente malo sucedía

Esperamos por un rato,mikuo ya no estaba llorando,estaba tranquilo,al parecer que lo abrazara le hacia sentir bien,el caso fue que solo se quedaron algunos hombres cuidando el perímetro,así que era el momento perfecto para irnos

-Estas bien Mikuo?-Susurre para que los hombres no me escucharan

El nego con su cabeza,quizá estaba tranquilo pero despertar por un bombazo,ver como la mayoría de tus amigos morían ante tus ojos y ver como el hombre que te crió de una forma tan sangrienta y violenta,pues si,el general nos tenia cierto cariño a nosotros 6,sobretodo a Mikuo,Bueno,ver todo eso y después de unos minutos fingir que no paso nada? Ese no era Mikuo

-Vamos sube...-Lo mire con tristeza su mirada parecía vacía y sin ese brillo que tiene usualmente,El Mikuo de antes no estaba,se había perdido en un corazón que estaba lleno de Furia y tristeza,Me agache de tal forma en que Mikuo pudiese subir en mi espalda,no es muy pesado...

Caminamos con sigilo,ya que todavía se encontraban los hombres vigilando,cuando ya estuvimos lejos pudimos caminar tranquilos dirigiéndonos a el refugio

llegamos tranquilos,habían 3 habitaciones con dos camas,por razones pervertidas Rei y Gumiya en la misma habitación,por razones normales Kaito y Ted y Por razones sentimentales ya que Mikuo estaba muy mal,el conmigo en la misma habitación,se hizo muy pronto de noche,aseguramos el refugio y nos dirigimos a acostarnos en las camas,yo me acosté con un nudo en mi garganta y cuando Mikuo al parecer se quedo dormido y todos los demás también comenze a llorar en silencio,un llanto que solo yo podía escuchar,Llore por las mismas razones que Mikuo,solo estaba esperando el momento justo para hacerlo,me abrace a mis propias piernas y cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras lagrimas no paraban de salir,unos brazos rodearon mi espalda mire hacia atrás y vi a Mikuo que me miraba con una sonrisa forzada pero sus ojos estaban lagrimosos

-Esta bien,llora...-Sonrió fraternal mientras me abrazaba y lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos

-Y-Yo no lloro...-Dije secando mis lagrimas

-Len... te conozco se cuando tienes ganas de llorar,solo llora,estamos juntos en esto...-Sonrió forzado mientras lloraba aun mas

-M-Mikuo...-Dije con ojos lagrimosos para comenzar a llorar en silencio junto a el

lloramos mucho,nos desahogamos dirigiéndonos sonrisas forzadas mientras nos abrazábamos al final quedamos dormidos en mi cama separados el uno del otro

* * *

><p><em>Bueno este capitulo fue un poco mas triste,aun que cambien hubo un poco de amor entre Len y Miku,La verdad no se que mas poner,hasta yo me deprimí con esta historia<em>

_Agu-Chan fuera..._

_dejen reviews_


	4. Rayos Casi!

_A miku no me la violan todavía,TODAVÍA XD,pero planeo que en un futuro no muy lejano len se la viole ewe canción que escuche... Am... _

_Ponponpon,Spice!,Promised World,Unbalanced hero_

_Eso.. Creo... He empezado con las clases pero da igual seguiré subiendo los fics ^^_

_**Disclaimer:Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla bla bla**_

_**El resto se lo saben**_

_**No hago esto con fines de lucro si no de entretencion y bla bla bla**_

_**Listo ya ahora empezamos **_

* * *

><p>Me desperté por la mañana,estaba en la cama de Len,mis ojos me ardían por la cantidad que había llorado ayer,mire a un lado mío y vi a Len dormido plácidamente,estaba abrazado a las sabanas,sonreí sin razón alguna,rara vez me levanto antes que el,me talle mi ojos con delicadeza para asegurarme que todavía traía mi gorra,suspire ligeramente y me levante,no quería despertar a nadie,aun me sentía dolida por ayer,otra vez me dieron esas ganas de llorar,las contuve,¿que sacaba con llorar?,Nada,absolutamente nada...<p>

Suspire nuevamente y me dirigí a la sala,que la verdad solo era un salón pequeño de metal que tenía unas sillas y varias armas sobre una mesa

Me senté en una de las sillas,miré fijamente el techo sin razón alguna,solo lo observe,quizá sea porque no hay nada mas que hacer,unos pasos provenientes del pasillo hicieron que despegara mi vista del techo

-Buenos días...-Saludo indiferente Ted no era el mismo de siempre,lo de ayer nos marcó a todos

-Que tienen de buenos?-Pregunte con una sonrisa forzada

-Ja.. Ja...Ja... Mira como me río-Sonrío un poco para apoyarse en la pared

-y Kaito?-Pregunte mientras volvía a mirar el techo

-Crees que ese Baka despierta temprano?-Río sarcásticamente

-No te burles!-Dijo sacándole la lengua el peli-azul que parecía que había despertado hace unos segundos

-Bueno ahora que hacemos?-Pregunte yo

-Lo mejor será esperar unos días... Quizá todavía siguen allí y sería peligroso regresar...-Suspiro Ted

-Ted!-Se escucho un grito desde la habitación de Rei y Gumiya,Ted suspiro fastidioso y se dirigió allí,yo y Kaito lo seguimos,abrió la puerta de golpe dejando ver a Rei muy sonrojado y enojado,debajo de Gumiya,este trataba de darle un beso,al parecer estaba dormido

-Quítame a Gumiya!-Gritaba desesperado el peli-negro mientras luchaba contra Gumiya

-Vamos... No te resistas...-Murmuraba entre sueños el peli-verde

Yo y Kaito nos largamos a reír,Ted corrió dónde Gumiya para darle un golpe en la cabeza,reímos aun mas haciendo enojar a Rei

-No se burlen!-Gritó haciendo berrinche mientras se sonrojaba aun mas

Reímos aun mas por el comportamiento de Rei,mientras tanto el peli-verde se sobaba la cabeza

-Por que rayos tengo que ser sonámbulo!-Gritó muy enojado y sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer

-Lo raro no es eso,lo raro es que siempre tratas de besar a Rei...-Reí muy fuerte

-Cállense!-Gritaron los dos

-Cállense todos! Déjenme dormir!-Gritó Len desde la habitación

-Despierta bello durmiente!-Gritó molesto Ted para patear la puerta de la habitación mía y de Len así partiéndola en dos

-Yo no soy bello!-Gritó somnoliento el rubio para ponerse la almohada en su cabeza

-Yo soy hermoso...-Dijo debajo de la almohada

-Dejen al pobre Len-Kun... El solo tiene sueño!-Hize puchero para correr a abrazar a Len

-No puedo golpear a Mikuo... Es que es tan Kawaii...-Suspiro haciendo berrinche Ted

-Yay!-Grite de felicidad para abrazar a Len mas fuerte

-M-Mikuo...-Dijo apenas el rubio mientras se sentaba en La cama

-Si?-Pregunte apretándolo

-N-No me dejas respirar...-Dijo mientras su cara se ponía azul

-Perdon Len-Kun!-Grite muy apenada mientras me separaba,haciendo reír a Todos

-Ahora que hacemos?-Preguntó Len mientras ponía su mano detrás de su nuca

-Yo creo que deberíamos entrenar...-Dijo pensativo el peli-azul

-10 años entrenando en la maldita academia y tu todavía quieres entrenar!-Grite muy enojada

-Oye creo que Kaito por primera vez tiene razón...-Suspiro Gumiya

-Gracias?-Preguntó con lagrimas cómicas en sus ojos

-No,enserio piénsenlo,si ellos vienen aquí estaremos mas que listos...-Dijo cruzado de brazos el peli-verde con un dedo en su mentón

-Esta bien...-Suspire resignada

-Veamos que hay atrás...-Suspiro Rei para salir de la habitación

Salimos de el refugio,lo demás solo era desierto,con razón nunca íbamos allí,detrás del refugio que parecía un cuadrado desde afuera había una pequeña casita,muy pequeña pero mas bonita que el refugio,entramos en ella encontrándonos con armas de todo tipos y tamaños,todos veían con estrellas en sus ojos el lugar,a mi se me hacia aburrido,aun que fuera la mejor en tiro al blanco de la academia no me interesaba mucho las armas

-Mira esta!-Gritó súper emocionado el peli-azul levantando un revólver de al parecer buena calidad,con puntería avanzada

Me brillaron los ojos,la verdad no se por que,pero al ver un viejo armario de madera al fondo de la habitación,camine hacia el sin pensarlo dos veces,solo seguía metida en una especie de trance,camine hacia el lo mire de arriba abajo,me tenía hipnotizada,lo abrí con mucho cuidado,y mis ojos irradiaron un brillo gigante

Dentro de él había una espada samuray,de mango negro y blanco con detalles plateados,la tome con delicadeza y la sostuve,era muy pesada,rápidamente se me fue de las manos así quebrando un poco el suelo,cerré los ojos fuertemente y recogí nuevamente la espada y nuevamente se cayo de mis manos

-Que tan pesada puede ser una espada?-Preguntó Len mientras trataba de recoger la espada del suelo,no pudo y por mas que intento no lo logro

-Vamos a ver Bakamine...-Suspiro agobiado el pelirrojo para acercarse a la espada y tratar de levantarla,ni se movió y grito por el intento fallido

-Ustedes son unos débiles...-Río el peli-negro para recoger la espada que apenas se movió un milímetro o menos

-Así de pesada es una espada?-Preguntó gracioso el peli-verde para tratar de sacar la espada del suelo,se me hacia parecido a una historia que me habían contado que en vez del suelo era una piedra

Ni la movió y volvió a tirar y sin resultado bufo

-Veamos Señoritas...-Río el peli-azul para agarrar el mango de la espada y tirar

-V-Ven... N-No.. Es tan difí...-Decía a penas por la cantidad de fuerza que ponía en sacar la espada,no termino la oración ya que sus manos comenzaron a sudar para así resbalar el mango de la espada haciendo que el peli-azul saliera volando así golpeándose en la cabeza,solté una risita por los intentos fallidos de mis amigos

-Ahora todos juntos!-Gritó len un tanto enojado por mi risita,coloco sus manos en el mango,Ted agarro su espalda,Rei agarro la espalda de este,Gumiya agarro la cintura de Rei (N/a: ewe) y Kaito agarro la espalda de Gumiya

-Esta bien... 1,2 3!-Gritó Len para comenzar a jalar la espada recibiendo la ayuda de los demás,no lograron moverla y las manos de Len comenzaron a sudar,haciendo que resbalara el mango así cayendo en forma de domino,solté muchas carcajadas por lo ocurrido

-No te burles!-Gritó muy sonrojado el rubio mientras se paraba del suelo

-Inténtalo tu!-Gritó Ted igual de enojado

-Esta bien...-Trate de aguantar la risa y sujete el mango de la espada,tire con todas mis fuerzas y sentí como si la espada se moviera la recogí y aun que con mucho pesar la pude sostener en mis manos

-Ash... Ni que fueras el elegido..-Suspiro molesto el peli-negro cruzado de brazos

-Bueno vamos a entrenar o no?-Suspire nerviosa mientras ponía la espada en mi hombro

-Claro...-Sonrío Len mientras me daba palmadas en la cabeza

Salimos de la mini casita y salimos al desierto,con que practicaríamos?

-Con que practicamos?-Preguntó Len como si me hubiera leído la mente

-Esperen aquí!-Dijo contento el pelo-verde para salir corriendo hacia la casita

-Ayúdame Kaito!-Gritó llamando la atención del peli-azul,el hizo un sonido afirmativo y lo siguió,volvieron después de un rato con un cubo oxidado,un palo,unos cartones,una manta,una cuerda y por ultimo un pedazo de carbón

Los dos chicos corrieron riéndose hasta unos metros más lejos que nosotros,enterraron el palo en la arena,y después de muchos movimientos dejaron al descubierto un muñeco con la cara de Rei muy mal dibujada

-Vamos a golpearte Rei!-Río Ted burlándose del dibujo

-Cállate...Además también se parece a Len...-Sonrío burlón el peli-negro

-No por que yo soy el bello durmiente!-Dijo sacándole la lengua el rubio haciéndome reír

-Gracioso eh...-Dijo sarcástico para darme palmadas en la cabeza

-Quien va primero?-Preguntó Kaito acercándose a nosotros

- Yo quiero!-Gritó como niño pequeño el rubio

-Esta bien... Dispara en la cara veamos si lo puedes hacer mas hermoso...-Río Ted

Len levanto la arma blanca ( pistola eh..) y disparo,le dio justo en el cabello dibujado en el cubo oxidado

-Mira... Un nuevo corte de cabello...-Río Len para guardar el arma en su bolsillo

-Ahora yo...-Dijo Rei un tanto enojado

El chico levanto el revolver y disparo varias veces,no le dio a nada,incluso una bala casi le llega a Gumiya

-¡Ten mas cuidado Baka!-Gritó muy enojado y nervioso el peli-verde mientras se cubría su cabeza

-Perdón...-Dijo sarcástico mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Fueron de a poco,Kaito no le dio a nada,exceptuando el trasero de Ted,Ted disparó y le dio justamente en la nariz al dibujo,claro después de que ya no le doliera el trasero

Por fin llego mi turno,tome nuevamente con dificultad la espada y corrí hacia el muñeco,di un salto en el aire y levante la espada,la moví bruscamente así cortando por la mitad al muñeco,caí en el suelo sorprendida de lo filoso de la espada

-Que tienes contra el pobre de Rei!-Gritó Len a lo lejos

-Ahora que hacemos!? Ya no tenemos muñeco de entrenamiento!-Grite mientras me acercaba llegue con ellos y los mire Confundida

-No hay nada mas que desierto... No creen que seria mejor buscar otro lugar?-Preguntó Kaito

-La verdad no lo se... No creen que seria mejor volver a la academia?-Dijo pensativo Ted

-Claro que no...Imagínate que todavía están allí...además de que la academia tiene todo nuestros datos... Y tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que no estamos...-Suspiro Rei mirando el cielo que no tenía ni una nube

-Yo no quiero volver a ese lugar...-Dije cabizbaja recordando lo que paso ayer

-Entonces está decidido... Mañana partiremos a un lugar donde podamos sobrevivir...-Sonrío Len mientras me abrazaba

-Ahora habría que llevar algunas armas... Alguien a visto mochilas en el refugio?-Preguntó Ted mientras caminaba hacia el refugio

-Yo vi 3 en la habitación mía y de Gumiya...-Dijo Rei que caminaba al lado de Ted

-Entonces nos iremos mañana por la mañana...-Dijo Gumiya mientras entraba al refugio

-Guarden sus armas... Y si encuentran algo de agua o comida nos vendría bien...-Suspiro Kaito mientras entraba al refugio

-Yo iré a guardar algunas cosas si Mikuo?-Me dijo Len con una sonrisa

-C-Claro Len...-Dije un tanto sonrojada

Len entro junto con los demás a guardar cosas,me quede sola con mi espada y me senté en la arena,me quede mirando el cielo sin hacer nada mas... Mi mente estaba cansada,no pensaba en nada... Solo miraba el cielo sin pensar en nada mas

Cerré los ojos lentamente,no tenía la intención de dormir... Solo quería descansar

Después de creó varias horas abrí los ojos,Era de noche,mire nuevamente arriba y me encontré con el cielo mas estrellado que podía haber visto,me quede hipnotizada por las millones de estrellas que se veían,seguramente en mis ojos se reflejaban las millones de estrellas

-Linda noche no?-Preguntó Len mientras se sentaba al lado mío

-Muy Linda...-Dije mientras miraba

-Tantos años entrenado,preocupados de muchas cosas... Nunca nos dio el tiempo de ver esto...-Suspiro mientras que también estaba hipnotizado,desvíe mi mirada hacia el... Se veía muy Lindo y tierno así... La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la piel de ambos haciendo que brillara,en un momento pensé

-"Por que no decirle aquí mismo que soy una chica... Total ya no me decapitaran..."-Sonreí por este pensamiento

-Len...-Lo llame mientras me acercaba a El

El hizo un sonido afirmativo mientras todavía miraba el cielo

-Veras...-Dije mientras llevaba mi mano hacia mi gorra

-Si?-Dijo mientras me veía curioso

-Yo...Soy...-Dije a punto de sacarme la gorra pero alguien gritó

-Len! Mikuo! Vengan rápido!-Gritó kaito desde el refugio

-Ya vamos!-Grite fastidiada mientras me paraba

Corrimos hacia el refugio y vi como Ted y Gumiya sostenían a Neru quien sangraba por todos lados

-Neru!-Grite mientras corría a abrazar a la chica que aparentemente estaba inconsciente

-rápido hay que llevarla a una habitación!-Gritó Len reaccionando

Llevamos a Neru a la habitación de Kaito y Ted,la recostaron en la cama de Kaito y nos quedamos esperando a que despertara...

_Y? Les gusto? O que? Miku va a tener muy mala suerte con eso... Pobechita Neru... Pero ya van a ver lo que pasa :P nos leemos en otro capítulo _


End file.
